Come What May
by Christina B
Summary: ObiWan dreams about the love he lost. Songfic on the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan or Siri or anything belonging to Star Wars. I also don't own the song Come What May, as that is own by Moulin Rouge.

AN: I saw Moulin Rouge for the first time a couple of weeks ago (pathetic I know) and I feel in love with it, especially the songs where Ewan sings so beautifully. I kept having images in my head of the young Obi-Wan singing the Moulin Rouge songs and that started this plot bunny song fic. I hope you all like it!

**Come What May**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was tired, more so than he would have ever believed possible. Ever since the day he had arrived on Tatooine, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. When he did manage to fall asleep he would have the worst moments in his life repeat in his head, Qui-Gon and Siri's deaths and Anakin's betrayal. He hated to dwell on his mistakes, but he found he had nothing else to occupy his mind.

The worst hurt was that of his former Padawan whom he had loved like a brother. Obi-Wan knew he wasn't to blame, but he always felt he could have stopped Anakin somehow. Qui-Gon's death was the first trial, Obi-Wan wished that he had only been faster and to not have been trapped in the wall and having to watch Qui-Gon fall.

And Siri, the only woman he had ever truly fallen in love with. He still felt love for her, even after all this time apart. Sometimes he would think he would feel her presence somehow, but had always disregarded it. He wished that somehow they would've been able to pursue their relationship, but the complications of the Jedi Order had always made that impossible. And then she had died, and the hope that laid deep in Obi-Wan's heart was forever torn in two.

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked out towards the Lars farm, his eyes taking in his surroundings blearily. He didn't want to go to bed, but he knew he must. He himself had told Anakin that dreams would pass in time, but for some reason he didn't want to listen to his own advice. Regardless of his dread, he laid down on his sleep could and soon feel asleep.

* * *

_All he could see was a white light that filled his entire vision; he looked on it with a joy he didn't understand. Then the light shifted and there she was. Siri Tachi was standing right in front of Obi-Wan like a mirage, only she seemed real. She looked more beautiful then he could ever recall. She was wearing a beautiful, shimmering white gown, her sapphire eyes glowing at him.. But the most entrancing thing to Obi-Wan was her smile._

_"I've missed you Obi-Wan," Siri said softly._

_"I've missed you more Siri," he replied breathless._

_Slowly the two moved closer together simultaneously and put their arms around each other. Obi-Wan leaned down and Siri moved forward and their lips locked. Obi-Wan felt his insides all melt, this is what he had been missing. His love for Siri only compounded as kissed her. Finally breaking the kiss they stood and shared a glance, soft music starting in the background and then Obi-Wan began to sing to Siri what had always been in his heart._

"_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more than this  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time," _

_Obi-Wan watched Siri, with every word he sang, he felt his love for her grow. Very uncharacteristically, she was actually softly crying and Obi-Wan wiped the tears away. As he did so he continued to sing.  
_

"_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day,"_

_Siri then picked up from where Obi-Wan had left off, they held hands and began to walk.  
_

"_Suddenly our world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,"_

_And then Obi-Wan joined her in their song._

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no planet too far  
No galaxy too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may  
Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day."_

_And the two Jedi, who had fallen in a forbidden love kissed each other for one last time._

* * *

Obi-Wan sat up in bed, at first confused by his surroundings until he finally remembered where he was, and why. The dream of him and Siri…that song, it all had seemed so real. It felt like it had really happened, though the logical part of his brain told him it was impossible, that he was only dreaming. Despite that, he found that it had cheered him up tremendously, all the while the hurt started once more, knowing Siri was gone and would never return.

"Come what may," he said to himself softly. And then he heard the echo of a familiar feminine repeat his words. Smiling, Obi-Wan laid down again, he was at peace now for the first time._  
_

AN: There you have it, my new song fic. Please review, thanks!


End file.
